


Stormy Nights and Missing Flyers

by technicolor_rocketships



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_rocketships/pseuds/technicolor_rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chica has gone missing, Mark goes around L.A. desperate to find her. Jack, a tourist on vacation from YouTube, finds her. What will Mark's reaction be when he finally meets the man who saved his dog from the harsh storm hitting the city?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Nights and Missing Flyers

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, in this Mark and Jack know nothing of each other's channels.
> 
> Just a little idea that's been in my mind for a while and the result of listening to "I'm Still Here" from the Steven Universe soundtrack. Please tell me what you think! Feedback is always awesome to read! <3 :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Mark adjusted his jacket as he rounded the corner of the living room. In his hand he clutched Chica’s pink bandana, the same one she wore when he brought her home for the first time. With his face full of worry, he quickly made his way to Ryan’s room, stopping in front of the open door.

“Do you have the flyers ready?” Mark asked, his voice cracking slightly. 

“Yeah,” Ryan replied, handing Mark the flyers, “but Mark, listen man. I love Chica as much as you, but I’m sure she’s fine. It’s only been a couple days. Who knows, she could be making her way back now.” 

Mark bit his bottom lip as he counted the flyers. “I know, but I just want her home and safe. She isn’t the type of dog to just wander off. Sure, she’s energetic, but not enough to just run off.” 

With a small nod, Ryan patted Mark’s shoulder. He shot Mark a quick smile before allowing him to leave. “I’ll be back in an hour.” Mark said as he made his way to the front door.

The sky was filled with dark gray clouds, allowing no natural light to touch the earth. The atmosphere held a depressing feeling all around him. The slight breeze caused Mark to shiver, holding the flyers to his chest, protecting them. He looked up to the sky, hoping he’d somehow find Chica before she’d be subjected to the oncoming storm. Hoping she had somewhere warm and safe to stay.

Meanwhile, in a nearby major hotel parking lot, stood Jack. He struggled to get his olive green suitcase from his car. He groaned, cursing himself for packing so much. Only a few moments later did he finally make the journey from his car to the sidewalk leading up to the hotel’s lobby. He looked around, taking in the busy street life of L.A., the neon signs, and people of all backgrounds passing him by. With a smile, Jack entered the fancy lobby of the hotel. 

After being granted his key, Jack spoke up, “Excuse me, but where’s the nearest restaurant? Last time I ate was back on the plane in Ireland.”

The front desk attendant giggled, “There’s a nice retro place a couple blocks away. Anything else I can help you with, laddie?”

“Oh no, I’m fine. Thanks!” Jack replied before making his way to his room. “Am I ever glad I finally got a chance to get away from YouTube and stress for a while.” he whispered to himself.

Mark, on the other hand, was driving past the local dog park, hurriedly taping the missing poster of Chica to a lone street light. He felt heaviness in his heart as he watched another dog owner settle his dog into his car, wondering if Chica was safe. Without taking a second look, Mark entered his own car and started it, making his way towards downtown. 

He drove with eyes stinging, tears threatening to fall. “God, I hope she isn’t here. I can only imagine what the people down here would do to her.” he spoke softly, biting his lip as he stopped at a red light. He glanced at the missing posters, smiling as he saw his Chica, holding a leash in her mouth, begging for a walk. He cringed at the bright red words above her, missing.

Jack stepped out of the elevator, making his way to the restaurant the woman at the front desk had recommended. He quickly fished out his phone to catch a simple selfie to post for his fans on Twitter. He chuckled at the fast response of his L.A. fans asking if he’d plan a fan meetup. Sure, he loved his fans with all his heart, but now was his private time. 

After crossing a couple of streets and nearly being run over, Jack found his way to the restaurant. “Woah, this looks like something out of Fallout.” he laughed to himself as he stood admire the neon red lights and 50’s aesthetic the restaurant displayed, the bright red words of it’s name contrasting with the dark clouds in the sky above. 

Jack was about to enter until he heard whimpering, coming from the alley next to the restaurant. “What the-?” he said to himself as he used his phone’s flashlight to look into the alley. He jumped as he saw a movement behind a filthy dumpster. With hesitation, Jack made his way into the alley. Cringing as his sneakers seemed to almost stick to the greasy ground. His flashlight caught the slightest of movements and golden fur.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” he whispered as the dog looked back at him, shaking. Jack slowly leaned down and pet the dog.

“Sssh, it’s okay bud. You’re safe with Jackaboy.” he whispered as he felt the dog lean into his touch, licking his hand. Jack laughed as he noticed her collar. “You got an owner, buddy?”

With a pause, the dog stood still as Jack read it’s tag. “Chica? Guessing your owner’s a big fan of Five Nights at Freddy’s?” Jack asked as he pet Chica once more. “C’mon girl, let’s get you somewhere safe. Don’t want you’re pretty fur to get all wet and icky.” Jack said, walking Chica back to his car, unsure of where else to keep her. 

Mark parked only a block away from the hotel. Gathering his flyers, he quickly set to work, taping one to the nearest street light. He fliched as he felt a small droplet of water hit him. “Oh no, please no no no.” Mark softly said, making quick work to cross the street. 

“Alright, girl, hop on in.” Jack said, opening the backseat to his car. “Glad I found ya in time or else you would’ve been out the rain.” 

Jack bit his lip, “You know, I have to find a place for you to stay later. I’m not from here. Plus, no offense, but this place charges nearly 65 bucks to keep a pet. Maybe if I sneak you in I can get away with it.” Jack said, taking a seat next to Chica. Chica leaned forward and cuddled up to Jack. Jack smiled, petting Chica between her ears.  
“I can only imagine how hard your owner is lookin’ for ya.” he smiled as he began to exit the car. Chica whined in protest before Jack pet her again, “I’ll be back, Chica. I just need to get me something to eat out of my trunk. I’m pretty sure there’s a potato chip bag somewhere back there.” 

With the rain now falling freely from the sky, Mark hurried to his last stop of the night, the bulletin board in the hotel. Catch was, he had to have a room reserved or planning to buy a room before he could enter the lobby, or at least, that’s what the sign in front of the hotel’s glass doors told him. Cursing quietly to himself, he walked into the parking lot hoping to find a guest unloading their luggage. 

With a quick glance, he spotted him. A short man, opening the trunk to his car. He wore a black coat and blue jeans. A black and white beanie covering his head. From under the beanie, Mark could make out the green bangs sticking out. “Thank God he’s out here.” Mark said quietly to himself as he jogged over to him. 

Jack only had enough time to finish the last chip and turn around to see a rather tall man quickly making his way towards him. The man wore a gray jacket and black jeans. His hair reminding Jack of the deep blue ocean. As he got closer, Jack could see the rain droplets sliding down the man’s glasses. 

“Hey, I’m Mark. Are you staying at this hotel?” Mark asked, clutching the flyer to his chest to keep it dry.

“Hold up,” Jack replied, reaching into his trunk to pull out an umbrella. With ease, Jack opened the umbrella and allowed Mark to stand closer to him. Jack felt him become nervous, how often is it that an attractive stranger comes up to you in the pouring rain? 

“Yeah, I’m Jack. Staying here for vacation as a way to take a break form my job as a...well, this is gonna sound weird but as a YouTuber.”

“Oh,” Mark replied, his voice a bit higher in pitch, “that’s funny. I’m a YouTuber too. Small world.” Mark laughed. Jack laughed along.

“So why’d you ask if I was staying here?” 

“Well, I’m putting up some posters for my missing dog. She ran off and I haven’t been able to find her for a couple days. They won’t let me hang this up unless I’m a guest. Do you mind hanging it up for me?” Mark asked, handing Jack the poster.

“Man, I’m sorry to hear about your dog. I know I’d be-” Jack stopped mid-sentence as he looked at the flyer, breaking into a wide smile. “Wait, you’re Chica’s owner?!”

Mark’s eyes widened, “You found her?!” 

Jack motioned for Mark to follow him, still covering them from the rain. Jack opened the backdoor to allow Chica to see Mark. Mark laughed as he hugged Chica tightly, Chica barking with excitement. He cried into Chica’s fur, Chica leaning into his embrace. 

“Jack, thank you so much. I know we just met, but you have no idea how worried I was for her.” Mark said as he attached Chica’s leash. Jack smiled, looking into Mark’s dark eyes. The rain around them hitting the earth much more softer than before. 

Mark felt himself blush, finding himself attracted to Jack’s baby blue eyes. Jack laughed quietly as he was drawn to Mark. The two stared into each other’s eyes for a few more moments before Mark looked down to help Chica out of Jack’s car. 

“Thanks again Jack. Uh, is there anyway I can repay you for finding little old Chica here? Maybe I can get you dinner or show you around here since you’re only visiting?” Mark asked, blushing more. 

Silence fell on the two as Jack and Mark stood closer, allowing room for Chica to stand with them.

“Like a date?” Jack asked, his tone nervous. 

“I mean, I’d like it to be one.” Mark said quietly, feeling embarrassed at the way he was acting, like a lovesick schoolboy. 

Jack smiled, “Yeah, I’d like that. I mean, This isn’t exactly Dublin so I have no idea what to do or where to go.” he joked. Mark laughed, rich and deep. Jack felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter when he heard Mark’s laughter.

“Maybe we can collab on some videos while you’re here.” Mark suggested. Jack nodded as they moved back so Mark could close the car door.

“So...maybe tomorrow I can treat you to breakfast? I know this awesome diner with the best waffles in the world.” Mark said, Chica following behind the two as they walked out of the parking lot. Jack still shielded them from the soft pattering of rain around them.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Jack answered before handing Mark the umbrella, “take this. I don’t want you and Chica to get soaked. You can give it back tomorrow.” 

Mark hesitated before taking it from Jack. He shot Jack a smile. “8 sound good?”

Jack nodded as he waved goodbye to Mark and Chica. Running into the lobby for shelter. The rain stopped as Mark drove home, the stars of the night sky peeking out from the clouds. The pale moon finally in sight. Mark smiled to himself as he leaned down to scratch Chica between her ears. He laughed to himself, thankful for Chica being back with him, and for his chance to meet Jack again in the morning.


End file.
